Professor Haze
by bunnies-of-plotting
Summary: Tom Riddle finds himself falling for his new DADA teacher, Professor Haze. But who is this mysterious, beautiful man? Why does he seem so young and why does he know things that no other could have possibly known? AU
1. Professor

**PLEASE READ!** First story I'm putting up. This is a time-travel fic, and will eventually contain strong mature content (of which I will have warning prepared for when that happens; you read ahead from that at your own violation). I'm not sure where to take this story, and am _very_ much needy of a direction to take it in.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I don't understand this fascination I have for him, our new professor. Professor Haze. He's a beautiful boy, who's now teaching us our DADA. His theory on teaching is new and I find myself smiling in class, especially when he praises me so.

"Seeing as these are utterly dangerous, known at the Unforgivables, the Ministry will only allow me to let you practice on dummies. However, before that, I'd like three students to volunteer for testing them first. Note, you need to know all three and know that you can do them successfully,", his soothing, smooth voice told us. I, naturally, raised my own hand. Along with several others as well. "Hmm, well, Riddle, you're an intelligent young man with enough power, so you come right up here.", he commanded, and I obeyed immediately. I'm taller than him, by some height, and his ravenous black locks twisted around his lithe, slim frame. He couldn't be older than seventeen, no, no older. It was his eyes that were half-hidden by thin half-moon spectacles that caught the most attention though. They were that of bright spring-green in the sunlight, and almond-shaped surrounded by thick curling lashes. He was beautiful, no-ethereal, and I know I'm not the only one who thinks so.

Many of the other Slytherin boys are seriously considering him as a potential bride. Considering male wizards can bear child, it doesn't surprise me. The only reason they aren't actively pursuing him is because of me. I had already claimed him mine in that I have smiled in his class, that I do not seek to flatter him uselessly. Not that any compliment would be wasted on him. He's gorgeous, he's smart, he can be sweet or vicious and he's perfect all around.

Of course, my stake on him means nothing to those of the other houses, but they can be silenced as well.

"Malfoy, you come up here too. And…How about…Yes, yes, Lupin, you have a strong will.", he murmured the last bit to himself, and I wondered on that for second. Was he choosing people with the highest ability to do the curses? He lined us up, then flicked his wand, sending the desks (and sitting students) back a bit startling them in the process. "Okay, Lupin, you will be doing the Imperious Curse. Malfoy, you will have the Cruciatus Curse, and Riddle, you'll try the Killing Curse, alright? We'll be doing this with a live specimen. Lupin, please stand right there. Yes, there, right across from me. Try casting it, I showed you the wrist movements last class remember?"

"Wait, on-...On you?", he asked incredulously. I can see why. What was he doing?

"Of course, love. Now do it before I use you as the victim of it.", he threatened with a strong glare that had even some of the other teachers scared of him. "Make me do something odd, or silly.", he was asking to make Lupin embarrass him? However, the foolish Gryffindor only nodded, getting into stance. Soon the word was out and I saw the spell flying towards him and then he...

Did absolutely nothing but _smirk_. And that smirk looked so delectable on those ruby-like lips of his, so full and soft-looking...

"Very good, Lupin, very good. You executed it perfectly. However, the Imperious curse is only as strong as the person's power and will. If the person you're casting it on has a will stronger than your own, even while under the attack, then Imperious will have no use.", he explained, much to the awe of the students. I, however, blinked. I had not known that. "Alright, Malfoy,", he waved Abraxas forward while gesturing for Lupin to sit back down. "This one needs the want to do this spell. Think of someone you absolutely_ loathe and abhor_, then imagine that I'm that person. Do not hold back, or you will also have the pleasure of feeling your nerve-ending being electrocuted in a slow, painful manner."

"Of course, Professor.", he replied smoothly. I don't particularly like Abraxas; he has been spending too much time staring and speaking of Professor Haze for me to be comfortable with him any longer. "Crucio!", the blond snarled out, the beam shooting across the room and landing straight at his heart. I heard one of the Hufflepuff girls scream in terror at simply seeing such a malicious spell hit one of the most-favored teachers. My attentions were on Haze, though. He had grit his teeth together and looked like he was trembling almost violently. It was called off not a moment after and he let out a large sigh, slumping slightly.

"That was impeccable, Malfoy. You have a talent for it,", he praised with a sly smile as he looked up at him. I felt the horrible little monster known simply as 'jealousy' begin to claw viciously at my chest and did nothing to abate the thing. I knew it was irrational, but I felt slightly angry with my love. Abraxas does not deserve his attention, his compliments. "Riddle, it's your turn now.", wait, what?

Surely he can't mean-

I mean, he'd-he'd_ die,_ and_ I'd_ have-I'd be the one to _destroy_ him, my-my love, no!

"Riddle, calm yourself,", he ordered sharply. Were my emotions showing? My worry and concern? My horror at the though of him being even the slightest hurt, the smallest chance of him getting away from me? "Listen to me, Riddle. You will not kill me. Think of it this way, I am someone you hate someone who has stood in your way and mocked you. You hate me. You want me dead. Now do it!", he commanded harshly, and I-I...

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~0~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

So? What do you think? Continue, leave go? And if i continue, what kind of problems should there be? And a suitable name for our lovely Professor Haze? Will he reveal himself and ihs origins to Tom? Will this mess up the time-line? Or is he in another universe?

There are so many ways to continue this, and I don't know which to choose. I'm torn, you could say. Please help!


	2. Priscilla Jaswinder Haze

**Disc.-**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_ If I did, it would be much darker, I think. And Ginny? Really? No. Just fucking _no_. And sorry for forgetting a disclaimer in the first chapter. But, it's _fan-_fiction for a reason, right?

**Note:** Harry is _not_ an innocent in this-his age and experiences will attest to this. Is he a virgin? With topping, yes. With bottoming? No. When you read about his age, you'll understand. I've read my little reviews (honestly, I'm really surprised at the encouragement and I really, _really_ hope that this chapter won't be a disappointment) and I hope this will help…Hope…Anyways, language may be a bit crude at points, and umm…Well that's really it. Please, do enjoy. And if you don't, please tell me what made you _not_ enjoy it to see if I should change a few things…

~~~~~0~~~~~

Blinking as I gasped, I looked straight at the younger Voldemort. He seemed very nervous, which makes me wonder quite a bit as to the reason. Maybe he fears getting caught? That I'll die and he'll be found out? I really don't know.

Just as I thought this, I noticed the relief and awe in his eyes that I still remain standing and alive. Well…I wouldn't say alive so much. That's what happens when you live thousands of years. Master of Death, apparently, means _I can't fucking die_. Truly, it's a pity, but I've long gotten over it. Ever since my last suicide attempt. Turns out that even lying under a rocket (only a few charms and nobody knew I was even near) during lift-off can't kill me. But it took me weeks to get over the stinging pain as my magic healed me slowly (as punishment for such a foolish attempt). I almost shivered at the memory. "That was _wonderful_, Mr. Riddle, simply fantastic. Not many your age can do that spell. You have _much_ potential.", he glowed in pride, but I saw worry still staining his eyes. They were surprisingly nice eyes. They were soft with emotion as well, and I find myself hoping that he doesn't turn them red. However, once I realize what it is I'm thinking, I'm quick to terminate any thought.

Why did I come to this time? I ask myself this every day for the past few years. You see, I had found that I could do so much more with my magic than I had thought. There are virtually no boundaries. So what do I do? Oh, well I just _go back in time to a different universe._ Because this is a different universe though, I can do whatever I want to change the timeline because it was already misplaced with my arrival. I had gotten here a few years ago, but had been busy working on a few…projects. I started this job knowing that this year is when Tom is seventeen; he already killed his father and grandparents. Not that I really can blame him…

Back when _I_ was seventeen, I might have been horrified at that thought. Living for so very long seems to change people like that though. Have I become a sociopath? But what is right and wrong is all about morals, and everybody has different morals, meaning what's wrong for one person can be perfectly acceptable for another and-shit. I went philosophical there.

Waving Tom back to his seat (I wonder what would happen if I called him Tommy?), I fixed my spectacles. I had gotten them out of a childish whim. After all, it's not like I needed glasses anymore. I have better vision than a fucking _hawk_. "Alright, so now that you've all seen them in person, I hope that you would be able to identify them.", I was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Dumbledore. Stupid old man, he's not getting Tom this time around. This time Lily and James Potter won't die, Snape won't die and _goddamn me to hell_ if Dumbledore gets to live. I had already planned everything out. I can't let Lily and James together, so Severus will finally be able to have his love. Peter won't go down the wrong path this time. I won't let him. Tonks won't be born because Andromeda won't be marrying a muggle, so she won't get to use Amortentia on Remus this time. Sirius can finally be with James. Oh yes, I knew about Sirius' feelings on my father. The fact he wanted nothing more than to 'push him against the stone walls in a hidden alcove and make him moan' kind of tells me. Sirius was shit-faced when he said it, and didn't remember telling me. Although when he tried to give me The Talk…Let's say I just feel bad for anyone who gets 'the talk' from a gay wizard. Though I _did_ get to learn that men can get pregnant…

"Come in, Albus.", I knew that my voice was cold and that this pleased the Slytherins ridiculously.

"My boy, how _do_ you always know?", he said cheerfully. Merlin but I _abhor_ the man, because hate is just too nice of a word to use for the fucker. You would too if you knew what he did. If it were just me, it'd be okay but no. He did it to _dozens_ of children over the years, I was just a favorite. Thank the gods he never went for Riddle. I promised myself that I'd save Riddle from his insanity and so I will. The man will die within the year. Why? He tries to kill Riddle before he leaves the school then Obliviates him about it. I'll kill him before then.

"Perhaps it is your lemon drops that give you away.", I replied. "May I help you?"

"Ah, yes, I was just wondering if I may borrow a few students?", he asked with a hopeful lilt, but I see his pale eyes are filled with malice thinly-veiled by his damn _twinkles_.

"And which students would that be?", I already knew. Riddle, Malfoy and Lupin.

"John, Abraxas and Tom, please."

"I'm afraid you can't then.", I replied, turning my back to him and beginning to write on the board about the next spells I'm going to teach them. "Now if you're finished here?", I drawled, looking back over my shoulder at him. It was the last class of the day and I refuse to let him ruin what has been a good day so far. He glared at me shortly before recomposing himself and smiling.

"Of course, of course. So sorry to interrupt you.", a few minutes after he was gone, one of the girls (Eileen Prince, Severus' mother, Slytherin) raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Prince?"

"Why do you dislike the Headmaster so?", she was a very pretty witch, very pretty. But the question made me give an internal sigh. I knew it was coming up sooner or later.

"Why don't we say that he just strikes a nerve shall we?", strikes a nerve, more like fucking throws himself at a gong of negative memories. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?", he seems very charming, Abraxas does. He's very courteous to me, very polite and kind. Probably for my dislike of Dumblefuck.

"Professor Haze, may I enquire something personal?", personal? What does he mean by that?

"You may."

"What is your name? Headmaster Dippet did not tell us.", oh. That's right. Hm, they were probably just dying to know, what with me looking their age and all.

"Very well. I shall tell you, but you must promise not to tell any others of it-the Headmaster didn't because I didn't even tell him.", so why am I telling them? Probably to see their reactions. "Priscilla Jaswinder Haze." P.J.H, H.J.P. I couldn't let go of my name completely, so I kept initials. I did look names up, because names make a person. Priscilla, to my surprise, means ancient (and yes, it's a girl name), Jaswinder means Indra of the thunder-bolt (in honor of my ever-present scar) and Haze…Well, I just liked the sound. Looking at the faces of my students, I fought not to laugh. But really, the looks of shock for my very-much female name is just so _adorable_ to me. "Yes, I am a boy. Yes, that is a girl's name. No, you may not call me Pris or Prissy. You may as well use it now that you know it but only in these walls or my office,", I warned them sharply. "If not, don't be surprised when you try to tell and you find you cannot open your mouth."

"A ward?", this from Marcus Parkinson. I nodded, then sat on the edge of my desk.

"Now that that's over, who's going to Hogsmead?", might as well ask. "I need someone to show me around.", after all, it would be suspicious if I just, for some reason, knew where everything was, wouldn't it, when I apparently came from some weird, far-off place in Europe holed up in a manor all my life (or so was on my resume). Riddle's hand shot up faster than I thought possible for someone as usually calm as him. He must want to interrogate me about why I live yet. "Well then Riddle, would you be ready by seven?", his eyes were so very excited. He almost looked like a child. Which would work better if I were, I dunno, _not so short_.

"Of course…Priscilla.", oh that little _brat! _Wait…Oh, I let them use it. Damn, this is going to be terrible. And it's only the third week in! I hate being impulsive sometimes. I nodded to him, giving him a smile. Hm? I think his eyes glazed over a bit…What the hell is he planning for that to happen? No matter, no matter.

"Mm. Good. The rest of the period, you may do as you please.", I told them, standing and twisting so I could organize the papers-er, parchment on my desk. The expected whispering began, and I waited until someone got up to come to me before turning again. It was Abraxas.

"Priscilla, could you perhaps help me?", he grinned charmingly, "You see, I'm afraid that I can't quite get my posture correct for the wrist-movements for the Imperious Curse.", oh? It was perfect last class.

"Show me.", was all I said, though. His stance was too…Crouched. Frowning, I moved in front of him, gently moving his arms and then I used my legs to move his into straighter lines. Pushing his chest back just a bit, I looked up at him. Circling him, I carefully extended his arm just a bit then stepped back. "Like that.", I told him. He stared at me with eyes much more potent than Lucius or Draco ever had. Stunned for a second, he smiled at me brightly.

"Thank you, Priscilla.", he murmured to me before happily going back to his seat. Confused, I frowned after him for a second before shaking my head. That was most certainly odd. Glancing around the room, I found Tom glaring hatefully at Abraxas, before his sharp eyes turned to me with intensity that I wasn't expecting from him. There were so many emotions swimming that I couldn't differ one from the other.

P.O.V-TOM

How _dare_ that little prick, how _fucking_ _dare_ he! I'll kill him, I'll _destroy_ his _very being_, his very _soul_ in the most _agonizing_-

Looking to my love (_when did he become this?_), I caught his confused eyes. He, he is my precious; _no one_ may touch him. But it is not his fault—it is _theirs'_. They dare to touch such-such perfection? _NO!_

I'll kill anyone who touches him! _HE'S MINE!_

Seething and angry, a small part of me thinks that my own reaction, my strong response to that-that _fucking_ _nothing_ _touching_ _him_, paying _attention_ to _him_-It, it's startling and frightening. But a much larger part, the one telling me ways to prolong a slow, excruciating death for the blond Pureblood easily outmatched the other.

But my beautiful, he doesn't understand what Abraxas did, doesn't see him in that light…Good. He will know that he is mine eventually, he will see that I, the Heir to Slytherin, the Dark Lord Voldemort, am the only one worthy of him…No, no I am not worthy. No one is worthy, but he blesses me, he will gift me his love, give it to me freely, he's _mine_…Mine…Mine…Mine…

P.O.V-HAZE

Riddle's gaze frightens me. I don't quite know why. I don't _want_ to know why. But I avert my own gaze, and turn back to my work. Being here, and being around him—it made me forget who exactly it is I'm dealing with. Yes, I could destroy him, but I really would rather not.

I still feel his tingling stare on my back. It feels animalistic if I were thinking truthfully. Very few people could pull something that…_Fierce_, without having strong Creature-blood in them. Shivering just slightly, I breathe in slowly, trying to shake off the feeling that came over me at such a-a _heated_ look. My body reminded me that it's been quite a time since I last-no! No, Riddle is my student. Well…It doesn't need to be Riddle. Not like he'd agree to it anyways—at least, without trying to get something out of it aside from the pleasure I could give him. Mmm, maybe I could find a muggle tonight? I could just leave the school for a few hours…Gah! Damn hormones...No matter though...I can keep my body calm. I'll just have to find a way to turn that energy into a different kind of energy.

~~~~~0~~~~~

I'm sorry and upload took this long, but please hear me out. My internet went out for a while, then there was Thanksgiving and who-whats-its forbid that I have my laptop, but before that, there was school, we had a family emergency (which was terrible...Poor Aunty's house burnt down...) and, to top all that off, I GOT SICK. I don't normally get sick so I was completely unprepared for this turn of events. But that is why.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter, though.


	3. Hogsmead

**Disc.-**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _J.K does. I don't…All I own is my soul, but not for long. I'm renting it out, you see.

**Note:** Um…Priscilla…Yeah…I heard it from…Oh god, someone, and I thought, 'Well, wouldn't it be ridiculous if he had it for a name?', and it was late at night when I wrote it, so…But anyways, wow! I didn't expect much, but…That's just amazing. You guys made my day. But aside from all that-

**ARGHH!** I can't find out how to read my damn reviews unless I log-out then go find the story and press reviews! Help me?

But, I'd like to point out one I saw just earlier. From daemonkieran about Haze and his not-death by Killing Curse. Yes, he pretty much is showing them he can't die. This is something of a power-show and his wanting them to know how to identify it and that they can actually try it. He cares more about identification of it, though. Also to get Riddle's attention, so he can properly keep his attention away from Dark-Lord things. I read another about Abraxas and I'm not trying to put him in a bad light. He just has a crush, and Malfoy's always get what they want (but not this time! HAH! Take _that_, Draco!).

And…I'm sort of putting up a new story…PLEASE DONT BE MAD! I won't let this one die, no. But, if anyone would like to take chapters or try something like this, I _really_ would like to read it.

Sorry this is so long, but…Yeah. I get off-track easily. And I really like the name Jaswinder.

~~~~~0~~~~~

A flurry of hot kisses assaulted me in this lovely dream of mine, as frantic as the warm hands that searched my body…To be honest, my Dream-Men have never before had a face, a voice, anything specific really…And they were usually agonizingly slow, torturing me with the pleasure that wouldn't come soon enough for me (though that probably attests to my masochistic side).

But in this particularly vivid dream, this voice was murmuring sweet things and possessive and dark things at the same time. 'Mine', 'No one else can have you,', 'You'll always be mine; as I'll be yours alone,'. Don't get me wrong, I relished in talk like that, which I suppose is a result of little to no affection growing up alongside comments that said to me how I'd never be loved, I was worthless, a freak. And just as I was about to burst from the hot mouth, those hot hands and an impressive steel length covered by silk masquerading as this Mystery Man's member, I saw the thing that sent me over the edge and exploding into conscience.

A pair of smoldering, glowing red eyes watching me obsessively. But there was something else in his eyes as well, close to adoration, close to fondness and affection but I can't say the cheap name of it.

Why did Harry think the word love cheap? Well kiddies, when everyone says it, it loses meaning. But what I saw in that man's eyes…I shudder before looking down at my stained sheets before sighing. Damn. What time is it?

Well, according to the alarm clock-(were they invented yet?-Tom is just so old…)-I have at least two hours before meeting Riddle. Well fuck. A shower I most definitely require, and pushing those red eyes to the back of my mind as well. Maybe I'm just a sick pervert, I mean come on. The murderer of my parents, the man who tortured thousands, who had millions killed in an insane effort born from hatred of how he grew up? Oh, that reminds me.

He'll need a proper place to stay.

Whoa. I just when from hot and bothered, to disturbed, to motherly concern. No matter, no matter. Getting up, I stretched, hearing the satisfying popping and cricks and cracks. My bones are all fairly old after all. Except the Skele-Grow ones…Some of them I only got in the past decade. Good times, good times…

Right. Shower.

(-)

P.O.V TOM

After sending a last sharp glare at them, I left to ready myself. It's not a _date_, no. Not that I would call it something so immature, after all. But as I comb back my nearly black locks, I can't help but think. Why do I care for this small, beautiful creature? I care for no one but myself, yet here comes this gorgeous-albeit clueless-professor to turn my world on axis. I want to please him, to gain his praise, get the look of affection, of pride, of that emotion that Dumbledore harks of so often. But most of all…

I want him.

It's a scary thought to me, but I don't like feelings like that and bury it under everything else I have for him. Oh, my raven, my beauty, my sweet, my love…I need to see him. He should be in his office because his rooms are just off of them…

(-)

P.O.V HAZE

When I heard the knock on the door, I answered it, forgetting I was in nothing more than a rather skimpy black towel. I flushed as soon as I realized this, then reddened even further seeing who it was. Hair perfect in place, chiseled, set jaw straight and free of any stubble or hair, tall stature oozing pride and wealth, power and darkness. He wore simple things that might have been a touch too formal for my own tastes, but to each their own right? Black slacks on long, powerful legs, a dark navy (almost black) button-up under a black vest and his glorious eyes that brought back the sight of red eyes so like this man's it made my nipples stand at attention. Thankfully, he would probably chalk it to the dungeon air. My office is right down in the dungeons, farther than the Slytherin dorms and classrooms which is how I like it. Less people will bother me down here. Fuck, though!

I need to get laid. My hormones are running wild with images. Not that anyone would really want me…So many scars too. Why would they want me?

"Professor, is now a bad time?", his voice, which reminded me of dark chocolate that was being dangled in front of me but I could never catch, brought me back. Plastering a smile on my face, I shook my head, sweeping back to let him in.

"No, not at all. Do make yourself at home, I just need to get dressed. You're early?", I asked as I began to move back to the hall. I was vaguely weirded out by his apparent fascination on my legs and any droplets sliding down my chest to be absorbed by the soft black towel. It felt uncomfortable, his stare.

"Yes. I was wondering if maybe we could…", he seemed uncomfortable at this part, "Hang out?", the way he said it meant he didn't like the way he had to explain it. "Do you play chess?", I grinned.

"Yes. Do you know how they used to play in the olden days, wizard's chess?", he looked to me, curious. "They used life-sized pieces and you had to choose a block to stand on. It always was rather fun.", he seemed intrigued by this. "Hold on, let me get dressed and I'll show you. This school has one.", I waved for him to sit in one of my big squishy chairs. Merlin, but I love those chairs. Leaving him there, I was hurried to dry off and dress. Black jeans and a black turtleneck are good enough, but a bit tight. Pulling on black dragon-hide boots, they fitted over my jeans to my knees. Coming out, I saw him practically devoured by one of my chairs, half-sprawled in them in a graceful heap. He looked up and a smile spread on his face as I leaned against the wall, watching him in amusement. "I don't mean to offend you or anything, but that's adorable.", I pointed out. He blinked in shock, then smiled a bit wider.

"Then I wonder what you look like stuck in these things.", it wasn't even all that funny, but I laughed nonetheless. His attempt at humor was enough to get my laughter going. He positively beamed at me. "So what about this wizard's chess?", I smiled fondly. He was like a little kid!

"It's the same as chess, but as I said with life-size pieces. C'mon, it's easier to just show you,", going to him and grabbing his hand, I helped him escape the soft clutches of my chair.

For the next hour and a half, I immersed myself in his childish joy and glee and a game of the most challenging chess I've ever played. I still won in the end though. We were both out of breath by the end of it, but the happiness in his eyes made me give a slight laugh.

"That…Was very, very fun.", I told him with a grin. He nodded vigorously, smiling wider into a grin. Casting a wandless tempus, I giggled. "We should get to Hogsmead, shouldn't we?"

"You can do wandless?", he asked as we began moving back to the door. I nodded absently. After living for so many years and with such power, you kind of learn. "I see. Do you know Legilimency too?", he asked next. I hummed for a second, debating on telling him.

"Yes. And Occlumency. Do you? You're probably the most likely to be able to.", I asked back and he seemed conflicted on whether to tell me anything.

"I…", he faltered slightly and he glanced at me, "I've been trying to perfect my Occlumency. I haven't started on Legilimency yet.", I smiled, trying to be encouraging. "Could you…Help me?", I stopped for a second, my whole body freezing up. He just asked for help? Him? I almost cried. He's not trying to be an almighty jerk! It's actually humbling that he would ask my help.

"Of course. That's what teachers are for right?", I teased, gently hitting him with my elbow. The soft smile on his face made me blush. Why does he look at me like that? I just don't understand…"W-well, let's go,", I stuttered, feeling foolish for doing so. Riddle was silent and content to follow me like a towering puppy as we left. It must have been a sight to see, the two of us walking down with the other students. I wonder what my colleagues would think..? Bah, I don't care. Riddle is almost sweet.

I followed him as he pointed out shops and such, I dragged him into the candy store with me, making him try candies with me, and then a small bookstore, which I immediately searched for anything of use. I found, hidden quite well, three Parseltongue books. I showed them to Tom.

"I swear, it's so hard to find these days!", I ranted to him as he stared at them in shock, "It's not like they can read it, but to hide it?", I scoffed and his eyes snapped to mine. "Mm? Oh, yes that's right, you weren't supposed to know…", well…He'd have found out sooner or later…

"You're…?", he asked in a low voice. What a lovely voice he has…

"A Speaker, as they call it?", I sighed, "Yes. Many people don't take too kindly to that,", I winced then accidently I let slip out, "I have the scars to prove it…", yes, my Second-Year at Hogwarts has a few hidden secrets.

He tensed beside me, and I didn't look up at him until he put a hand on my arm and hugged me. "I am too.", well, I expected him to say something like that, but…A hug? That was…_Is_, unexpected. Though very nice…

(-)

P.O.V TOM

He's so tiny. He fits so well. So warm. So soft. _Mine_. _Mine_. He Speaks, he speaks like me. And he's so small. He needs my protection. He fits. _He_ _fits_. And he's mine. _Mine_. **Mine!** And he's _so_ warm…

"…Tom?", his voice is so sweet…Just like his lips probably are…Taste like candy probably, he's so cute when he's in a candy-store. Maybe his lips are better?

"Hey! No playing around back there!", we both startled, but I kept my arms firmly around him as I scowled down the aisle at the worker. He flinched accordingly and I turned back to the small body-_He fits!-_in my arms. His face was stained a lovely hue of red and I took great satisfaction that it was I who caused it. I also delighted to feel, quite acutely against my ribs, two pebbled things. It he's so sensitive, I wonder what it would be like to..?

Sliding my hand to the small of his back, I lead him to the counter with the cowering man, and then insist on buying the books for us to share. He seemed too flustered to object too much, glancing up at me demurely through his lashes. Such a darling thing. So precious. Leading him off to eat, I find myself holding is waist close to myself and glaring at any who stare or look at him. Once more, I insist on paying and he blinks slowly, biting at his lip but nodded. He doesn't get much, but he eats.

"Tom?", I look up at him. He seems nervous about something, "You don't have anywhere to go this summer, do you?", this catches me off-guard, and he uses this to rush out, "I was wondering-that is, if you needed a place to stay…", he stops himself, biting his lip once more. I want to tell him to stop that, that it's my job to do so. My thoughtful, sweet little professor.

"I may stay with you?", I finished for him and he ducked his head, nodding. I grasp his hand over the table, holding it as I felt a smile curling my lips. His wondrous, luminous eyes dart up to mine, "I would love to, Priscilla.", his eyes glaze over for a moment before he blushes again.

"Ah, I never did like that name…But you can call me Jazz.", he told me. Apparently, my question was on my face, for he explained, "From my middle name, Jaswinder into Jazz. It's…A lot less embarrassing.", he mumbled, his eyes finding our entwined hands fascinating.

(-)

P.O.V HAZE

I fought hyperventilation, but does he know what it is he's suggesting by his actions, by his words his-his-_DAMMIT!_ This is _not_ supposed to happen! Feeling more heat rush to my face and down south, I watch my hand enveloped in his. His thumb was brushing across the back of my pale hand. I'm acting like a girl. This is ridiculous…

Why do I act like this? Hmm…Time for a bit of personal digging. If I get psychological, I'd say it's because I seem to be such a…Powerful leader in other things that it's just easier for me let go…Maybe that's why I'm so different in relationships Well. That and I want to be loved, and let others love me. Looking back at Tom, I was slightly startled to see his concern for my spacing out.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm…Fine…", really, he does have such _wonderful_ eyes…"Ah, but, um…So, you'll come with me?"

"Of course.", he was smiling again and his hand briefly squeezed mine. I always have had a weak spot for affection. But I never thought that Riddle would be like this. He's supposed to be cold, merciless, uncaring and here he is, destroying that. Does he like me? "Tell me, does that mean over the holidays as well?", what? Oh, yeah. Him living with me…You know, now that I'm thinking about it, that's probably not the best idea…

"That's only if you want to leave for the holidays. I don't mind where I stay,", I shrugged. What if he thinks I'm asking for a relationship? He's my student! Then that traitorous little voice in my head that sounds suspiciously like Ginny (I'm surprised that after so many years I remember her at all,) told me about how there are no rules against it as long as the student is of age. He killed my parents! 'That's the other him.', she said stubbornly. 'And for fuck's sake! Do you _see_ how your students stare at you? You're a _fine_ piece of ass!' Ah, Ginny. Always blunt. But, wait, what?

Why would they-? No, it must be her imagination-and I'm talking to myself. Great. 'Harry-sorry, _Jazz_, but do you remember what every one of your lovers said? How beautiful you were, in and out?'

They were just saying that. You know what, enough of this conversation!

"Jazz?", it was said softly and my eyes snapped to his. Again, they were showing concern. What a cute, cute look that is for him.

"Sorry, ah-", what to say, what to say? "I was just reminded I'll have to see Headmaster Dippet later.", well, that's true. I really don't feel like lying right now.

"Headmaster-? Why?", cute curiosity. Again, he's like a kid.

"Ah, well…Remember last class? That's why.", he's gonna chew me out, I just know it. And Dumblefuck will be there too, I bet.

Why does little Harry hate Dumbledore? Oh, well, he just _drugged my friends_. Jealousy potions, compulsion charms, blocking potions…You name it, he used it. Ron, for example, was genius with strategies. But lazy and jealous and not all that intelligent. Why? Well, it was ingrained in little Harry that he had to do worse so that his friends won't get jealous and leave him because he's terrified of rejection, so they drugged little Harry's friend Ron so he'd be a jealous stupid prat! Fuck. I'm talking in third person again. That happens when I'm aggravated or angry…Quickly dispelling those thoughts, I focused on Tom.

"I don't mean to pry, but…How did you..?", he asked me.

"Ah, it's in my DNA. You see, I was carefully bred and there are certain Creature lines in me that prevent certain magics from working on me.", might as well begin using my thought-of lie now. I _do_ have Creature lines though. _Damn_ proud of 'em, too. I peered at Riddle, wondering how he would take the fact I had 'filthy beast blood' in me. He looked intrigued. "We better get back, y'know. I'm due with the Headmaster in twenty-some minutes."

"Right, right.", he escorted me back silently, watching me most of the way and still holding my hand. It was nice. He brought me to my office and smiled at me encouragingly. "Good luck, Jazz.", he looked like he wanted to do something, but was restraining himself. "Can I come down later? To talk about my living with you?", he added quickly with a slight stutter.

"Mm. I'll be back in an hour at most, but you can come down whenever you want. Password is in Parseltongue, it's lightning.", his hand reached up to trace my scar, before sliding down to caress my cheek before he seemed to realize what he just did.

"S-sorry.", he's just too cute like that. "So I can…Stay here while you're gone?"

"If you want to, I see no problems with it. You'll live with me anyways, right?", I offer a smile that he returns. A small alarm went off. "Woops. Gotta go, be back later!", I called back, as I was already dashing away.

Trouble, here I come…

~~~~~0~~~~~

So that was that. Is his nickname better? I hope…But what color eyes should Tom have? Pick a color, and should they turn red soon, or not at all? Or maybe they do and he sets a glamor over them when not alone with Jazz-dear? And please tell me how to properly access my reviews!~moans pitifully~

I love you if you do!


	4. What a Dear

**Disc.-**_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _

**Note:** Well, looks like, so far, blue eyes that will indeed turn red at some point. Any guesses how? AND HEY! Updates won't have timed dates. I'm just not organized like that. Some will come at random times. This chapter is more like quick filler-ish thing going on.

":(Parseltongue):", and I won't drag out the 's' or certain 'c's. Why do that when you know they're talking in a serpentine language?

~~~~~0~~~~~

"Ah, Professor Haze, right on time.", the Headmaster smiled kindly to me. I offered an energetic, sweet one back.

"Yeah. I was just looking around Hogsmead. I might be a bit hyper off of candy though,", I joked and he chuckled before that bastard cleared his throat, making the man sober.

"Right. I've heard through students that you had six individuals from Seventh-Year use Unforgivables? On yourself?", he asked worriedly. I sighed, plopping down into a chair.

"Headmaster Dippet, let me be frank here. Magic is magic. Only when the Ministry of Magic started up did it begin to gain the labels Dark and Light. I don't think it's fair, at all. It needs to have some kind of balance, otherwise Gaia will take it upon Herself to correct it and it's never pretty when She has to clean our messes. Before, in the days of olden, She didn't have to until the rise of Merlin and Arthur. But even then, it wasn't all that bad yet. However, the way it works right now, you can expect a vicious tidal wave of a Dark Era the way things are going now. It repeats itself, if you look at history. I'm very concerned about the children when this should happen,", and indeed I was—no one should go through a war like that in childhood. No one. "I'm concerned what will happen, I'm concerned about what lengths the Light will go to, I'm afraid they'll drive the, ah, _'Dark'_ Creatures to the next Dark Lord's open arms, and quite frankly, I'm afraid dammit!", letting it all flow out now was so refreshing, telling of my fears, my worries for the next generation. Memories popped into my mind, from the depression I was tossed into by the fears, the pains of war.

(-"_When did you last eat properly?", this voice was worried._

"_Who knows,", I answered listlessly, staring down at the book I was reading. Why am I talking to the worried voice? Will it leave me alone if I do?_

"_When did you last sleep?", more worry. Why? Over me?_

"_I'm not sure,", when was the last time? Time goes by so quickly when you're alone…"I couldn't close my eyes, so I read instead.", hands on my face, pulling me to look. Who was this person again? Familiar, but…Who would bother with me? Nothing more than a weapon for the war…_

"_Harry!", fear...For my health? Why? I'll be dead soon anyways…Dead…_What a nice thought_…_-)

I nearly died then. That was before I was Master. Taking in a shaky breath and pushing away the more _harsh_ memories, I went on, "Children shouldn't have had to grow up knowing war."

"But war is war, my boy. They would have to learn of it eventually.", you fucking _bastard_, I _will_ _end_ _you_ before the end of this year, _you_ _will_ _suffer_ _for_ _what you've done_…

"Growing up in fear does not—_should not_—be forced onto them!", I protested.

"You survived the Killing Curse,", he said next in a voice a bit harsher than he probably meant for it to come out in. I sighed.

"I have Creature-Blood.", I sneered at him, making his eyes widen before he whipped to Headmaster Dippet. I like Headmaster Dippet, he's a fair, kind man who doesn't judge. But he needs to stop listening to Dumbledore.

"Did you hear that!", he shouted. Was that really necessary? "He's a Creature! Who knows what he might do!"

"Excuse me, but I still _am_ in the room you know,", I said with a sharp glare in his direction. What a _prick_. And so, I spend the next twenty-some minutes in a shouting match against him and another ten talking to a concerned Dippet. Oddly enough, he was concerned over _me_, not over my ability to control some of the more animalistic urges. Really, what a dear he is.

(-)

P.O.V TOM

I feel like he is upset. I do not know why, but he is. I don't want him to be upset. I've decided that I no longer care why I feel this pull towards him, why I am so attracted to his very being, _but_ _he is mine_. Before I felt his anxiety, his displeasure and anger and worry, I was exploring his private quarters. It seems almost eccentric, the things he has. Some things look specifically _muggle_, and I'll have to warn him out of that. There are no pictures so far though. Although…There's a number of serpent and dragon portraits. I had never thought that I might be able to speak to dragons, but he apparently knows that we can. It was a fascinating experience and I want to try it with a _live_ dragon. Now opening a rather ornate jewelry box, I found many gems, earrings and…_Poison_ vials inside. I think I just became a tad more obsessed. Rifling through it, I found necklaces that would be tight on the neck, and something that made me jump in surprise. An anklet, a charmed snake accessory. It was very nice, thin but long (probably a foot long when straightened), silvery-white scales and glinting rubies for eyes. It was coiled and hissed softly at me, warning me that it was going to bite me and that it wanted its' Master.

":(Calm yourself,):", I commanded and watched the thing pause for only a moment.

":(No, where is my Master?):", it demanded and I was shocked.

":(_I_ am the _heir_ to _Slytherin_,):", I told it, drawing up to my full height and glaring down at it.

":(And _I'm_ gonna bite you!):", it hissed back, opening its' small jaw. It could probably barely fit my thumb in, but something tells me I wouldn't like the outcome.

"Are you arguing with my jewelry?", the amused voice came to me and I whirled around to see Jazz (how casual it is, how good it is to know no one else calls him such,) leaning against the doorframe, watching me and the thing with one raised eyebrow and quirked lips. I opened my mouth, but the terrible, disobedient anklet was quicker.

":(Master! Tell this arrogant little brat to leave me go!):"

"You really should, love,", mmm…How lovely that endearment sounds rolling off his tongue…A tongue I would like to acquaint myself with soon. "My little Cassius has a _special_ venom.", he pushed himself off the frame with liquid grace and I watched with keen eyes as he came to me and oh-so tenderly took Cassius from my hands, brushing by my own. I had a distinct urge to hold his hand at that moment. ":(Here, Cassius, would you prefer being a necklace right now?):", I've heard myself speak, but _his_ voice sent a bolt down my spine that curved to my loins. The thin slivery snake-jewelry uncoiled to slither around his neck and spin around it closely, before resting its head on the hollow of his neck to glare at me. How a piece of jewelry could do that, I'll have to ask Jazz at some point.

"How was your meeting?", I ask instead and he sighed, sagging a bit where he stood.

"Aw~ful!", he whined. "Albus was there as well, the sodding little-", he cut himself off as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. "I _loathe_ that man.", he hissed angrily. "He tried to get Dippet to fire me, you know, for my lees-than-human lines,", I quickly wrapped my arms around him, leading him to the large, very soft chairs and sunk into them with him snuggled deeply into my side. He buried his face into my side, before making a lethargic sound and squirming so he was partially on top of me so he could nuzzle into my collarbone. "Ah, I'm sorry, but you have a _wonderful_ scent on you,", he mumbled and I looked down into half-mast, sleepy eyes. He's very sweet like this, and so _very_ warm. It took but a few minutes for him to fully fall asleep in my arms, and I relished that he felt safe and calm enough to do so in my presence. What a darling, sweet child. For that is what he is, he can be no older than his oldest students…

~~~~~0~~~~~

Alright, this was a bit short, but that's why it came so quick. Will Jazz-dear tell Tom of his age at some point, or will he just not-age and Tom will notice? He could always blame it on his Creature-blood. And will he share immortality with him? If so, at what point and how should classes and such progress until Yuletide? Any suggestions are welcome, yeah! And I love you! So love me back and review!


	5. Wake Up to Sweet Heat

**Disc.-**_I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _

**Note: Read this, please.** Blue eyes are still winning! So here's a new question for you blue-people! What kind of blue? Electric, bright blue, pale, icy blue, dark, mysterious and ocean like blue? Tell me, tell me! If you think of other colors, those are still welcome, of course! And, tell me what you think Harry's Animagnus should be? And Tom's? (Though I kind of want to make him a bunny, _just_ to do it.)

Also, if the first-person thing is a bit hazy or odd, please don't take it too bad. I forgot to say this for a while, but I never, ah, used first-person very much, so I'm kind of a noob with it. But let me tell you, sometimes I really get into it and I'll be in this weird not-me mood for the rest of the day. Which is strange, considering that I am clinically bipolar. To stay on one emotion for so long is…Strange, for me. But anyways, I got my first negative review. It hurt. _Alot_.

":(Parseltongue):", and I won't drag out the 's' or certain 'c's. Why do that when you know they're talking in a serpentine language?

~~~~~0~~~~~

Waking up was nice. That could be because of the hard body holding me though…It's been a _long_ time since I woke up being cuddled. Nearly two hundred years if I were honest. But I'm a liar, so I won't think about that. Hum…How nice this is. With that, I begin to slowly sink back into reality. I rarely make sure I'm alert anymore. I can't die; what's the point? But it's been a very _long_ time since I was comfortable like this. I remember where and who I am with. Why do I feel like this with him? Well…It's not like this is the Tom I know from the past—er, future, that is. But that really doesn't explain my…Ah, growing infatuation with him. It's not just lust (though that is indeed _quite_ a part of it), but I won't call it love. No, I refuse to call it love. With _damn_ good reason! Tom Riddle is supposed to be a cold, hard bastard at this point, and if I were indeed in love, I would automatically denounce he had any faults. I know he has faults. He's arrogant, cocky, jerk-ish, has a _terrible_ temper, is rather immature at times, rarely happy,-really, I should stop now. But the emotions he shows me, gives me, it makes my breath flutter alongside my heart and stomach. I feel like a bloody heroine in some romance novel…Not that I read them or anything.

":(Master! You've awoken. I do not like this-this thing that clings to you so. Is he your mate?):", Cassius stole my attention, and I didn't flush. I was how old now? I'm used to snake-talk about things like that. ":(You should get a new one. This one is very vain, Master. Was muttering about how you are only his. How stupid this child is!):", okay, yeah, that kind of hurt. He's not stupid! Vain, _very_ much so, but not stupid! And the thought of letting Tom go (even though he isn't mine in the first place-but if he's offering like Cassius said…) made some part of me ache. Worse than my war days, or my Dursley-days. And it wasn't just my chest (though that's where it emanated from), it was my whole body. Maybe Tom really is my Mate? After I had activated my Creature-Lines (which, were blocked because of that senile old fucker) I knew that there was a possibility of getting one. A Mate. Part of me dreaded it, part of me sparkled in hope. Of course, that little hope had died quite some time ago. After so long, I had finally been able to drill in that I have no Mate. That there's no one that good for someone like me. My Dursley-days still affect me, I know, and it's not healthy, at all, but after living with that talk for so long, from such a young age…You start to believe it. It can't be undone. Not after all that's happened.

Aside from that, back to Mate-talk. Tom's scent was intoxicating yesterday. And still is, now that I can properly get a sniff at him. Not his clothes. Not some cologne or soap. Under all that (which would explain why I haven't smelt it before) was something…Something _divine_.

(-)

TOM

I woke to something buried in my neck, sniffing and giving small licks. Recalling where I was, and who it was in my arms-_Only one person fits_-I look down to see half-mast eyes of green poison, before they flickered up to mine. His eyes were lazily swirling with power and desire. Desire that made my trousers more than a smidge too tight.

So far, it seems like _I'm_ the Creature of us, with my mantra of 'Mine' and such, along with the protective streak I've obtained, but seeing him like this, as though he was intoxicated, was quite…Arousing. A thought strikes me then. He told me, while in the bookstore, that he has scars. When I saw him earlier (is it still Saturday? How long have we slept?) in his towel (-I _shudder_ at that delectable memory-) I saw none. A Glamour? "Jazz,", I whisper and he looks up in acknowledgement. "Take off the illusions,", I command gently. He seems drugged, and does not hesitate in taking them off. The first thing I notice are the sharp little horns peeking out of his hair, black and shimmery with small scales. The next are the vertical, slit pupils in a green maybe five shades darker than his irises. After that I spot a tail waving lethargically behind him, scaled with millions of little scales and ending in a thick tuft of black fur. I can't see much else from our position. What is he? I can't help myself but to wonder. Bringing my hands down to cup his bottom so I could sit up, he moans breathily in response to my fingers squeezing the globes of flesh. Quite _nice_ flesh if I do say so myself. And say I do indeed do. Twisting until he is under me and half-sunken into the chair (really it is much too large to be considered a _chair_,), I begin to tug up his turtleneck. He makes a soft keening noise and helps me in this, and it is off soon. Scars curled all around his torso, pale lines on even paler skin. While I was upset that someone would _dare_ do this (they looked old…they began long ago), I could not say that it made him any less desirable. My hands were following them before I knew it and he made a mewl (_what a delicious sound_) when they fluttered at the perked pink stubs on his chest. Ducking down, I began to suckle at them. He arched up, a small scream tearing from his mouth as he began to pant. _Very_ sensitive…

One of my hands was already moving before I gave it permission to his jeans. Undoing them was easy and I tugged at them until he arched his hips up (making them press against my own and him give out a moan at the feel of it and his legs to tremble) to make it easier. Sliding the pants off. His legs were also heavily scarred, but I couldn't bring myself to mind, not with the tail that curled around my thigh. Which made me realize that I was wearing far too much clothes. Stripping myself of vest and shirt, I looked down at my soon-to-be-lover. He watched me, eyes hungrily trailing down my chest to the neat stripe of hair leading down into my slacks. Before I knew what was happening, I was the one pressed into the chair while Jazz was undoing my belt and pants. He roughly pushed them off, taking shoes and socks with it. When did he take his off, again? He must have at some point, because I saw black toenails…

However, air hitting a most _sensitive_ organ brought me back.

(-)

HAZE

Pleasure, Tom, mine, mate, pleasure, pleasure, pleasure, Mate, Mate, _MATE! _Now, need, mine, mine, mine, mate, need mate, in, in, in, need…

(-)

~_EXPLICIT MATERIAL, READ AT OWN RISK_~

TOM

Something wet, hot and writhing hit the head of my shaft, and looking down, I saw my (embarrassingly) red silk boxers hitched under my balls (that were being fondled) and a tongue curling around me. Then, my mind went blank as he swallowed _all_ of me in _one go_. This was not an easy task, I would later think, seeing my size. So, for an undetermined amount of time, I was lost to the world, only registering the bliss and heat and _suction_, and the fact it was my Jazz, my love. A steady rhythm of soft gasps stopped by the thick organ in his mouth, alongside the vibration of moans and mewls made me want to shoot, and I don't know how I held on but I did, if only to prolong this piece of what muggles call heaven.

The cold air once again on a hot pulsing member that happened to be attached to me made me open my eyes and gasp at the loss of such a pleasurable feeling. He was panting into my thigh, and I now saw why he was moaning and gasping against me. His hand was behind him, thrusting in fingers and the sight _turned me on_. His tail was wrapped around his arm, keeping it from leaving and taking his fingers away until I finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed him up and once more reversed our positions. Now I could see even better and the sight of three slick digits sucked into a lovely little pucker like that as he shuddered made my arousal _hurt_. Abruptly, I ripped them out, making him gasp loudly and moan in loss. He didn't get to finish half that moan of disappointment before I had strung his legs up on my shoulders and pushed in with one thrust. A silent scream tore through his parted red lips and I kissed him savagely. He was _tight_, and that wet hotness surrounding me was…There aren't words to describe that silk tightening around me. I tried to stop myself from thrusting into that, I had to wait for him to adjust.

"Fine!", he gasped, "Fine! Go, _yes_, in!", he keened, arching up so our chests rubbed together, sending energy crackling down through me. That was when I let go of all control, all thoughts. All I could think, feel, need, was that hotness, that constricting silk around me as I ravished him.

THREE HOURS LATER

Lying on the damnable chair (after it was charmed clean again, of course), I stared up at the ceiling. How did he do that? I haven't had…Such fervor in previous encounters. Nor was I so…Fierce, about it. I looked at the being curled on top of me. His breath was even and his tail wrapped securely around my wrist, keeping my hand at the small of his back comfortably. Bringing my other hand up to pet his hair, I continue my blank stare at the ceiling until I fall into sleep.

~~~~~0~~~~~

Ahahahaha…Sorry. Nerves got the better of me, and I just…Had to. Sorry this update took so long, but as I said earlier. I got a bad review and got upset over it and started doubting myself. No worries, though! I'm sorry for keeping you good folks waiting. But answer me about the animagnus thing and eyes!

And yes, this is moving a bit fast, but Tom is possessive and wants him, while my dearest Jazz is Creature. This sort of explains why he had such strong emotions immediately. But usually he can clamp down on those instincts, so he didn't realize right away that Tom was his Mate. _However_, sleeping against the man and waking without his guard up made him pick up the scent because he wasn't prepared for anything like that. From here, I think it will move a bit slower. I _think_. And can anyone guess what Jazz-dear is?


	6. Bad Mate, New Mate?

**Disc.-**_I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _

**Note: Read this, please.** Kay, I still want to hear about Animagnus! Or should Jazz not have one? And Tom?

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

":(Parseltongue):", and I won't drag out the 's' or certain 'c's. Why do that when you know they're talking in a serpentine language?

~~~~~0~~~~~

TOM

I'm in love. That's the only explanation. I am loathe to use those words, but it cannot be anything else. Dumbledore seemed to be right about love being a wonderful thing, though I still hate the man. Very much so, and my darling agrees with me. I'll have to ask him why at some point. My eyes slowly opened, and I looked down at the curled up being resting half on me, half curled into me. What a sweet little thing. My little beauty. It feels so marvelous to call him mine!

_But no one else may have him_…

And no one shall. He is mine, and as think these thoughts (even a few months ago, I would've recoiled in horror at having them, but now…) my arm tightens about his waist. Though I do wish to destroy and completely _obliterate_ the-the _things_ responsible for hurting him, I am far too comfortable and wish him to get his rest. He looks so peaceful…

When my curse hit him and didn't work I thought, perhaps, it was the wards protecting him. Then when he spoke of bloodlines, it also seemed to be impervious. Though I still wish for power over this pathetic world, and to destroy the pests and weeds known as _muggles_, I must first gain immortality. And if Jazz's blood will help me do that somehow…

No! What am I thinking? I would never harm him! I _refuse! _But…If he's immortal…Then I must become immortal as well, to stay with him…Yes, yes _that's_ it, _that's_ what I'll tell him…But how…-my thoughts are cut off when the slim body wriggles a bit, making a soft noise as green eyes slowly fluttered open.

(~0~)

HAZE

"Tom?", my voice was slightly hoarse, as though I had been shouting. I vaguely wondered why…Until the memories of what happened, _what we did,_ assaulted my mind. Oh god…He's my-my Mate! B-but how-?

Now that I was able to think clearly, I wondered at it. And-fuck! My back! Goddammit, what the hell does this kid eat to grow _that much?_

Kind of hurts…That's only cause I haven't gotten any in a while though…My fault…However, when my mind wandered to other lovers of mine, I began to feel sickened. That body _wasn't_ my mate, that voice wasn't _my_ mate, those eyes were _not_ _my_ _mate!_

_Disgusting_, those—those things were, were _in me_, not my mate!

In some small corner of my mind, I realized my Creature-esque side was reacting to my 'infidelity'. Those trysts and affairs were now seen as _rape_ in my mind, due to the thick hormones and mental barrier banning thought of having any other in my bed. Really, it was terrible being a Creature who is loyal to only one Mate.

I look up at him and notice something off in his dark, deep blue eyes. It made me a bit hesitant but my Creature side violently reacted to thoughts that he might have…_Used_ me, or is planning something. His eyes quickly softened though, making that small part of me inside more suspicious. To have his eyes change so quickly, it couldn't be natural…

"Are you alright Jazz?", he asked in a murmur, caressing my back, and I tried to reassure myself that I was just being paranoid, that this was a different man. After all, he's been so _sweet_ and _open_ with me. "I didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine,", I said as I quickly tried to shove my suspicions out of my mind. He's my Mate! What was I thinking, he would _never_ hurt me after we, ah-completed the bond!

…Right?

(~0~)

TOM

It wasn't love after all! Of course, it was just a way for me to realize his power, why didn't I think of it before? To actually have thought-Never!

There was a small voice in the back of my mind, whispering but I couldn't hear it over the loud machinations of my louder voice, of _Lord_ _Voldemort's_ voice! And Lord Voldemort didn't need such a petty thing as _love_. Such a _pathetic_ thing. I looked down into the green eyes, filled with a deep-set trouble, as though he were debating something. "Jazz?", really, what kind of nickname was that? And Lord Voldemort does not _do_ nicknames, to say such familiarity would suggest I truly cared. But if it gets me his power…

He looked up sharply. I smiled invitingly at him, encouraging him to tell me. The fool believed me if the softening of his eyes were anything to go on. I felt a twinge of something in my chest, and wondered if that was his claws but then decided I didn't really care.

"I was just…", he bit his lip, "No, never mind, it's not important,", he mumbled, eyes hardening slightly. "Just about a few trivial things of the past…", he looked to be once more losing himself to thought. Humph. I wonder what he could be thinking about? His tail waved slowly, reminding me he wasn't _pure_.

'_Neither are you…'_

Ignoring the quiet words, I thought to myself. It was entirely possible he was a sexual creature, and he was simply using an Allure of some kind on me, to make me think I was…'In love'. There's no other explanation for my actions recently. He must be tricking me. But that means he must depend on me now. I mean, who would want a dirty _Creature_ riddled with those _disgusting_ scars? They showed that he was a _weakness_.

_Love_, was a weakness.

No matter. He has the power I need, and if he needs me, he can't deny me. _'Mate'_, as if I would ever be truly _attracted_ to him for anything other than his power and body.

I sit up. "Tempus,", I look to be considering the time. "I better go now. The others will wonder where I am,", I looked down into his slightly disappointed eyes that quickly changed when I looked down at him.

"Right,", he gave a smile, "You'll come back tomorrow?", he asked me, tilting his head in a hopeful fashion. I forced my lips into a smile and nodded, kissing his forehead gently. "You wanted to perfect your Occlumency and Legilimency, right? We can start on it tomorrow if you like?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Jazz."

"Goodnight…", he said as I stood, gathering my clothes and dressing quickly.

(~0~)

HAZE

They wouldn't question him…I know they wouldn't, he has them all under his thumb…But again, the Creature in me denies this vehemently. He leaves without another glance at me, nor any words. What happened? Or was he tricking me all along?

Those thoughts made a migraine for the aggravation and conflicting emotions I felt. For him, and against him…I only hope this is just a phase for him…Or that I'm looking into it too much…Yeah, that's it. Finding something that isn't there…

'_Like Tom's so-called 'love' for you?'_

I ignored the bitter little voice that usually turned out to be right. Tom was my Mate, after all, of _course_ he loved me! He was just…Shocked we moved so fast, that's all.

(~~~0~~~)

_LE GASP!_ Tom's going evil! What about our poor Jazz? Will he be abused once more? Will his reasonable side prevail and will he make it out of it still mentally intact? Will Tom come to his senses and admit what we all know, _he's in love?_

DEAR LORD (not you Tom, you _bastard!)_ HELP US ALL!

I was thinking of ending it here, but…

(~~~0~~~)

HAZE

I was lying in bed, not feeling like moving. I am genetically engineered to love my Mate unconditionally…But my Mate is not. I'm forced to love him…It's not my own choice, not my true love…Ignoring the angry protests from my Creature side, I struggle to think. It drains me, very much, and when I hear a knock at my door, I startle. Slowly, achingly so (my body hurt quite a bit, not only from the coition), I get up, and answer, wearing little but long black silk pants and without the glamors to hide my scars. I know, I just _know_ I saw disgust in Tom's eyes when he looked at them after our…Copulation. 'Making love' sounded like an ignorant little lie by some young girl with romanticized dreams of Prince Charming. 'Sex', wasn't right either. Hell, _fucking_ didn't aptly describe it. Maybe if his eyes and attitude towards me didn't suddenly change after we…Did it.

"Professor?", I blinked up at the concerned eyes of Abraxas. "Are you alright sir?"

"…Abraxas, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night,", I asked, lightly shocked. What was he doing out and about?

"I…I just got really worried about you, that's all…", he murmured quietly, blushing darkly under his cool alabaster skin. Curious, and apprehensive of how this might turn out, I let down my barriers and covertly sniff. The scent of purity and feathers made my head spin a moment and I swayed, clutching the door-frame to steady myself. I knew that particular scent. Veela, male Veela. I always knew the Malfoy lines weren't as pure as they preached. "I don't know why I've been so…", he pushed his hand through locks that weren't straight as his son and grandson's were, but instead pale curly locks falling down his broad back. His eyes, that shone even in the dark, captured my own and a breath was dragged in through my teeth at the intensity. "I can't stop thinking of you…And I can't stop dreaming…That's why I came here, I thought that if I saw you, and you scolded me for my feelings, maybe they'd stop pestering me so…", I heard the 'but', in that statement. "However,", there it is, "On my way, I felt as though something was…Wrong, and I got worried…", I noticed his silvery-pale pajamas were clinging to him by way of sweat dampening it, and his chest was heaving a bit more than it should have were he breathing normally. He ran to me on a premonition? A little voice spoke up in my head, the one that was usually bitter was now triumphant sounding as it said in song-song,

'_You can have more than one Mate,'_

That one statement made my eyesight swim, and I felt the air displacement around me as I blacked out for a few unstable moments. Then my mind cataloged what I knew about Veela-matings.

Veela were extremely protective of their mates, showering them with affection and love, getting brutal and vicious to those who pose a threat. Their seed is extremely potent, allowing them to impregnate nearly anything, though they are fiercely loyal to their mates. Well, the _males_ are anyways.

"…sor! Professor! Please!", when color and general sight returned to me, I saw Abraxas' angelic, worried face. Why was he so close? Oh…I was in his arms. His warm, strong arms… I snuggled in deeper and felt those glorious arms tighten around me. How safe…Was I purring? Why yes, yes I was. How interesting.

"Abraxas…", I said quietly. He looked up into my eyes, startled at the silken tone I used before flushing but unable to tear his gaze away. I lurched up to him, connecting our lips and they collided pleasurably. He groaned deeply in his throat, holding me closer to his chest as his lips opened, sparking mine to do the same as a tongue rushed past my lips to tangle and slip against my own before exploring swiftly. I sucked on it a bit as his hand began to move, one to clutch at my hair and the other to knead my back, slowly caressing lower and lower…

Our mating instincts were taking over.

(~~~0~~~)

What do you think of Abraxas joining the mix? A no, a yes? TELL-ITH, ME-ITH!

Any-who, sorry I took so long, but Microsoft Word kept calling me to other plots and ideas…Oh, my attention span is little…


	7. Decisions

**Disc.-**_I __**STILL**__ DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! _

**Note: Read this, please.**_**I LOVE YOU ALL! **_Do you think a Veela would have an animagnus? Or will he just turn into some beautiful giant swan? So, I heard some things, and would like to speak of them to waste your time/address your concerns.

**Abraxas seems popular.** That is what most is. I'm Harry-Centric, and don't believe in anyone loving someone else than him. It's just the way I am. Besides, I think this jolt will make Tom very jealous. Not exactly push him away, but in earlier chapters, you may have noticed he gets the _smallest_ bit fierce over Jazz-dear. I don't think he'll feel betrayed. He sees Jazz, as of now, as property, his pet and tool. He just wants to assert control over him at this point. This will change with a bit of time and tension, and watching the other two react, especially Abraxas when he sees how Riddle is now treating their mate. A fight will ensue, but not quite yet. For now, they'll just…Well, you'll see.

**AND!** I know some people were all like, 'Don't bond _YET!'_, however, when I last left off, you may have noticed the whole, Creature-side take-over. Note something here, Abraxas seemed confused about why he liked Haze so much. He doesn't realize he's a Veela. I mean, if you have a mate, they could be anywhere in the world! His parents probably didn know or wanted to spare the 'shame' on their son. Or thought it was finally dormant. Not only that, but for how long Jazz's creature-side was repressed he can't quite control it right now and he's in a very unstable situation where he is confused and doesn't feel at all loved. Abraxas was offering that, unconditional love, and he took that. Fuck, if you're a Mate, you're a goddamn Mate. Instincts take matter over almost anything at this point when Jazz is so insecure. They will get to know eachother better. _After_ the fight.

":(Parseltongue):", and I won't drag out the 's' or certain 'c's. Why do that when you know they're talking in a serpentine language?

~~~~~0~~~~~

TOM

When I awaken in the morning, my chest _aches_ for some reason. I frown, wondering if perhaps I had caught something. Sitting up, that ache intensifies. Wincing, I stood, quietly making my way towards the bathroom. Hopefully a shower will make it a bit better…

(~0~)

ABRAXAS

Waking up these past few weeks has been horrible, from dreams of a green-eyed boy with a sweet smile to a cold bed usually stained sticky was very much a blow to me. However, for some reason, I feel a body in my arms. This intrigues me, as I don't remember taking anyone to bed lately (yet another effect that the lovely little professor has on me; I don't want anyone else). Opening my eyes slowly, I first noticed black hair. My heart sped up as I felt my eyes widen of their own accord. The body shifted, alerting me that we had, indeed, ah-_bonded_, last night, as I was quite naked, and so was the silken body against me, along with _where_ we were connected. I felt heat lick up my face at this, even as my previously flaccid member began to stir.

With my arousal, my apparent lover also woke. Large, sleepy green eyes took my breath away. He was…_Ador_able. "'Lo, B'xas,", he murmured tiredly, bringing up a small fist to rub sleep out of his eyes, twisting his hips at the same time, ripping a strangled gasp from me. How uncouth of me. He blinked up at me blankly. "Again?", he asked, still half in sleep but twisting his hips again. The little minx is teasing me!

I could not control the stutter of my hips against his own. Nor my arms that kept his own above his head, my own _mouth_ was not mine as it ravaged his sweet plush petals. But my ears I did control, and heard every little noise made, such as his muffled moans, pants and whimpers in my own mouth that responded in grunts groans and an almost-growl. I heard skin against skin, I heard _pleasure_ being made. But then my ears picked up something else. Something that made me _growl_. Once again, my limbs were not voluntary but forced to hold him tighter and press him down, trying to hide my dearest Beloved's beautiful, tender body from whatever is coming. Another growl that I didn't quite know how I was able to create shifted from chest to mouth. Whatever is indeed coming will be _destroyed_ for interrupting our bonding!

I crouched over him, and he still panted as I put my head up, listening intently past his sharp gasps. Belatedly, I realized my lower half had never stopped its' movement. It _can't_. Not now that I finally have him in my grasp, my arms. It just felt so _right_ to be with him, _inside him_. There was a knock.

"Jazz?"

(~-~)

TOM

He didn't immediately come to open the door. My chest _still_ ached, perhaps a side effect of sleeping with a lowly _creature_. That little whisper that was saying things like _'He is your __mate__, how could you ever be so cruel?'_, was getting a little louder, but thankfully, I, as Voldemort, am more than able to quiet such a pestering voice that was probably the result of his allures to me. After all, I _am_ quite powerful, easily the smartest out of anyone here. _Of course_ he would be attracted. I don't quite blame him for his affections for me, but I do dislike being duped in such a way. A low growl and then a whimper of fear brought me back to the present, where I stood in front of the portrait of a very beautiful young witch with sage-green eyes and dark crimson curls that looked at most who passed with condemning eyes. I was not excluded.

"Let me in,", I commanded, but her eyes focused on me so sharply I almost stumbled back.

"_You_, Tom Riddle,", she spat and hissed angrily, "You stay away from my child! You have hurt him enough as it is!", I reared back. What was she _talking_ about?

"Your child?", I ask her, more than a little wary, despite it only being a portrait of some no-doubt unimportant witch. After all, if she were important, I would have known about her by now. She scowled down at me. Wait…I recognized that scrunch of pert nose… "You are Jazz's mother?", I asked in shock. His mother! His own mother was here the entire time and she…She saw me going in last night and not coming out again.

I do realize this is not a good time, perhaps, for thinking so, but this is most certainly _not_ the way I wished to present myself to his mother.

(~-~)

HAZE

Oh good lord, how will I explain this to Tom? How will I explain this to Abraxas? Fuck, I can't even explain it to myself! Living for so many years, I've had _plenty_ of times where boyfriends accidently met. Hell, one time, three girlfriends and five different fuck-friends met at the same time. Fun times, fun times…

Right. Mates. Well, this was compromising, but as I was slowly gaining my, you know, _common sense_, I began to try to calculate my way through it. Two mates within a day and I've mated them both without the other knowing about eachother. Fuck, I should've waited a while before moving onto sex that fast but I…Dammit I never should have come to this _godforsaken_ time!

A whisper caught my mind, 'But then you never would have known your Mates…'

Fuck it! It would have been better that way! I didn't need mates for the last how many years, why the hell would I suddenly depend on one now!

Unless…'Tom doesn't really love you does he?' Another sly voice added in, 'Just go back in time again and start over with Abraxas. You only caught Tom's attention on luck, and if you're with Abraxas he, as a supposed 'pureblood' would have to stand down or duel him, if not court you alongside him. You know how Tom is, how cruel, how cold, how _heartless_ he can be, you know all that. He already killed you remember? He wanted you dead, and if he thought you were a danger to his power, he'd break you down after failing to kill you. Lock you up like you were nothing more than a broken _toy_.'

I desperately wanted this voice to stop talking now.

'Remember the look in his eyes? Before he left? The coldness, the disdain, the _disgust_ with you? Abraxas on the other hand loves you. And you love him, he is your mate. Maybe Tom is just an _imposter_, trying to gain your immortality for his own.'

The words imposter made my creature growl wildly. There have been a few slips where people could indeed trick us into thinking they were our mates…And if Tom really were my mate, he would _love_ me…He's never loved me.

_Never._

But, but…I know those feeling he had were genuine…

'Not anymore, sweetheart,', the voice cackled. 'Maybe he liked you at first, because you were _pretty_, but once he got what he wanted, he's _gone_.', he almost cringed at the way the voice was talking, but he was beginning to believe it. What purpose would his own voice have to hurt him? 'He thinks you're a _freak_ Harry.', it was quiet now, hardly above a whisper. 'A worthless little monster. _You_, a monster! _You_, who's saved the world more times than we can count on our fingers, _you_, who's been keeping peace, trying to protect those that need it even if they don't necessarily deserve it, _you_, who's accepted him with an open heart after all he bloody done and _you_, who opened up more than you have in the past, at least _four-hundred years!'_, it ended in a nasty snarl. 'He's destroying you Harry! Erasing who you are, and he'll manipulate you out of everything! Don't let him take that away! Not after this long, not after all we've been through! He doesn't _deserve_ your love, he doesn't _deserve_ your mercy! _Let_ him die with Dumblefuck! He's just as much of a traitor as the old bastard himself!'

(~~~~~0~~~~~)

This is short and filler-ish. From the way my emotions are running, I'd say there'll be some major changes to the original plot-line I had loosely thought up. Oh dear….Put up suggestions now, while you can….

I had a bit of a rant on my chest, didn't I? Someone please help me, now I'm feeling so lost in…The emotions of the story are beginning to suffocate and trying to command me where to go, if that makes sense…


End file.
